Adaptação: Missão: Amar!
by Jull Brandon
Summary: A paixão como recompensa Bella está acostumada a criar enredos de aventura e perigo para seus livros, mas a situação que ela está vivendo no momento não é ficção... A paixão como recompensa Bella está acostumada a criar enredos de aventura e perigo para seus livros, mas a situação que ela está vivendo no momento não é ficção...


Capítulo 1

Bella tentou impedir a queda, mas não conseguiu. Um segundo antes de suas mãos alcançarem o concreto da calçada, ouviu o ranger de pneus de um carro freando e um grito de mulher.

E caiu, entre a multidão que lotava a rua.

Tentando ficar de joelhos, ouviu a admoestação de alguém.( Admoestação: Advertência, reprimenda, observação com caráter de crítica , de censura: fazer uma admoestação.)

- Precisa ser mais cuidadosa, moça.

Uma mulher vestida de verde e azul arriscou um palpite:

- A atenção tem que ser redobrada, pois a rua e a calçada ficam repletas de gente.

Bella forçou os pulmões a respirar o ar frio de novembro e disse, ofegante.

- Alguém me empurrou. – Ela olhou ao redor e repetiu:

- Alguém me empurrou. Ninguém viu quem fez isso?

- O que está querendo dizer? – perguntou um homem idoso, com expressão de descrédito.

- Eu não vi nada – falou uma mulher vestida com uma parca vermelha.

- Acho que está enganada – contestou-a uma mulher negra, dando um tapinha no ombro de Bella.

As vozes se repetiam na cabeça de Bella confusamente, mas, de uma coisa tinha certeza: a pessoa que a empurrara não havia sido vista. Outra vez.

O semáforo mudou e mais pessoas surgiram na calçada ao redor de Bella.

Trêmula, ela permaneceu no lugar, observando os que passavam.

Nenhum olhar malévolo, nenhuma atenção especial focalizados nela.

Nada que pudesse indicar quem a empurrara. E era isso o que mais a aterrorizava.

Não sabia onde procurar o inimigo, nem como reconhecê-lo.

Havia imaginado que ali, na chuvosa Seattle, a milhas de distância da pequena cidade do Texas onde nascera, ela estaria a salvo. Tinha se enganado.

Bella leu o e-mail enviado por um remetente desconhecido e sentiu um aperto no estomâgo.

Era o terceiro em três dias. Combinados com os telefonemas incovenientes e a rosa vermelha deixada no banco de motorista do seu carro, que ficara trancado, foram suficientes para aterrorizá-la.

_Srta. Swan, espero que goste do feriado de Ação de Graças em Canyon Rock. O vôo de Portland estará lotado. Sempre está em datas como essa, mas a família deve passar os feriados reunida._

_Tenho certeza de que seu irmão, a cunhada e a pequena sobrinha, Sophie, sentem saudades de você. Aquele lindo bebê crescerá antes que perceba, sem conhecer a tia. Está certa de que mudar para um lugar tão distante foi uma boa idéia?_

O e-mail era assinado por Nemesis, mas Bella tinha convicção de que se tratava de um nome falso. Sendo escritora, sabia que Nemesis era a deusa da vingança. Apesar disso, acreditava cada vez mais que seu perseguidor era homem.

Trêmula e gelada, permaneceu sentada à escrivaninha.

Aumentou a temperatura do aquecimento, já sabendo que não ia adiantar. O frio vinha de dentro dela.

Por que Nemesis mencionara Sophie? Não era a primeira vez que falava da família de Bella, mas era a primeira vez que citava alguém especificamente. Seria algum tipo de ameaça a sua sobrinha?

Como aquele homem sabia dos seus planos de viagem?

Não podia ir a Canyon Rock, pois ele certamente estaria esperando por ela no fim da viagem, pronto para fazer sabe-se-lá-o-quê com a família dela.

Edward parou na frente da porta do apartamento de Bella.

Não tinha planejado voar para Seattle antes de ir ao Texas, mas não tivera escolha.

A pedido de sua irmã Alice, precisava conversar com Bella Swan.

Alice estava arrasada porque Bella havia telefonado cancelando a visita no Dia de Ação de Graças. Ela acreditava ser a razão da mudança de Bella para Seattle, bem como da recusa de voltar para casa no feriado. Alice pusera na cabeça que havia tirado o lugar de Bella, ao se casar com o irmão dela, Jasper.

De acordo com Alice, Bella se justificara dizendo estar gripada.

Não queria prejudicar o bebê. Parecia razoável, mas a situação tinha se agravado quando ficaram sabendo que ela tampouco poderia ir para o Natal, em razão de um inexplicável prazo para terminar seu trabalho.

Alice tinha certeza de que as desculpas eram falsas. Bella marcava o prazo para seus trabalhos com um ano de antecedência.

Além disso, Edward sabia que a bela e a tímida escritora de livros de ficção, não colocaria o serviço antes da família.

A mudança de Bella para o outro lado do país, tão longe da família, era surpreendente. Ela sempre tinha sido muito unida a Jasper, Alice e ao bebê para mudar-se sem um forte motivo.

Além de tudo isso, Alice deixara escapar que Bella havia cancelado a viagem depois de saber que Edward estaria na fazenda no feriado. Ela conclui que Bella não queria vê-lo novamente.

Por isso, estava ali. Para consertar algum mal-entendido.

Bateu na porta, satisfeito por ver que pelo menos havia um olho mágico. Fora tão fácil burlar a segurança daquele prédio que estava constrangido pela agência que a tinha instalado, como também pelo vigia que ficava no saguão.

Ouviu um ruído dentro do apartamento, seguido de profundo silêncio. Bateu novamente, dessa vez mais com força.

Não obteve resposta.

Chamou Bella. Nada.

Bateu de novo, fazendo a porta tremer. Nenhuma resposta.

Edward examinou a fechadura. Não hesitou e abriu a porta mais facilmente do que se tivesse a chave.

Entrou no apartamento em uma posição de luta. Era o reflexo de seis anos no Exército e uma década como mercenário. Um som alertou e ele deu uma chave de braço em alguém, antes de perceber que se tratava de Bella, segurando o atiçador de lareira.

- O que pensa estar fazendo? – ela perguntou, os cabelos castanhos – claros revoltos pelo rosto.

Um par de olhos castanho- esverdeados fixaram-se nele, aterrorizados, com uma expressão que Edward conhecia bem na sua profissão.

- Por que não atendeu a porta?

Bella moveu os lábios, mas não emitiu nenhum som.

- Fale, Bella. – Chacoalhou-a de leve.

Ela piscou e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Droga – Edward resmungou, antes de abraçá-la.

Realmente a assustara entrando no apartamento daquela maneira. Não havia considerado essa hipótese, ao arrombar a porta.

Moça de cidade pequena, vivendo em uma metrópole, era óbvio que ainda não se adaptara.

Bella tremia nos braços dele, o que deixou Edward ainda mais condoído.

- Eu não queria assustá-la, pequena.

Edward? – ela balbuciou, agarrada à camisa dele. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Você disse a Alice que não ia ao Texas no Dia de Ação de Graças.

- Realmente, não vou.

A voz dela não parecia a de uma pessoa com gripe ou dor de garganta.

Ele passou a mão pelas costas de Bella.

Depois de algum tempo, Bella largou-lhe a camisa e se afastou um pouco.

Edward nunca a vira tão pálida. E com lábios tão trêmulos.

- Bella, seu lugar não é aqui em Seattle.

- Por que chegou a essa conclusão?

- É óbvio que está deslocada aqui. E assustada.

- Acredite em mim, Edward – ela disse sorrindo nervosamente.

- Voltar ao Texas não ajudará.

- Por que não?

- Meus problemas viajam comigo.

- Como assim ?

Sem esperar resposta, ele a conduziu até o quarto, com gentileza.

- Poderá me contar durante a viagem. Faça as malas.

Partiremos no voo das oito horas.

- Não! – Bella se soltou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, cobrindo a estampa do caubói texano da sua camiseta. – Não posso ir, Edward – disse, o sotaque sulino acentuado pelo nervorsismo.

- Por quê?

Ela engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

- Tenho medo.

- Do quê?

- Não quero minha família ferida por minha causa. Se eu for ao Texas, porei as pessoas que amo em risco, incluindo a pequena Sophie.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Estou sendo perseguida e ameaçada.

Edward reagiu à declaração de Bella com absoluto silêncio.

Ficou parado, os olhos castanhos tentando ler a mente dela.

- Sabe quem a está ameaçando? – perguntou finalmente.

- Não.

- Por que acredita que esteja sendo perseguida?

- Não é questão de acreditar. Sei que estou. Tenho recebido e-mails de um desconhecido que tornam isso óbvio.

- Tentou localizar a origem dos e-mails?

- Sim. Não funcionou.

- Foi apenas isso que aconteceu até agora?

- Já é suficiente. – Ela não queria entrar em detalhes.

- sim, tem razão.

Bella ficou surpresa por ele ter lhe dado crédito, quando ninguém mais o fizera, nem a polícia de Seattle.

- Poderá me contar o resto no avião. Não acredito que tenha se descontrolado apenas por causa de alguns emails.

Bella não tinha tempo para explicações. Precisava tirar Edward dali. Ela mesma teria que ir para algum lugar. Não sabia para onde, mas não ia ficar sentada, esperando que Nemesis arrombasse a porta de seu apartamento do mesmo modo que Edward fizera.

Bella o segurou pelo braço e o encaminhou em direção à saída.

- Obrigada por ter passado por aqui. Diga a Jasper e a Alice que os amo.

Ele parou na frente da porta e não se moveu.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum, Bella.

É claro que vai. Deve voltar ao Texas.

- Não sem você. – Edward pôs as mãos sobre os ombros dela, tentando encurtir-lhe força e confiança. – Tomarei conta de nossa família e não deixarei que ninguém faça mal a vocês.

Em outras circunstâncias, Bella teria acreditado nele, mas o inimigo desconhecido estava em vantagem. No momento e que embarcassem em um voo comercial, Nemesis saberia onde ela se encontrava. E poderia segui-los até o Texas. Em qualquer das hipóteses, Jasper, Alice e a pequena Sophie correriam perigo.

- Você não poderia evitar uma bala de revólver, nem um atropelamento nem ...

- Está me dizendo que essas coisas aconteceram com você?

Poderiam acontecer, e não quero que minha família corra riscos.

Bella tentava imaginar um modo de tirar Edward do seu apartamento.

- Telefonarei a Alice conversarei com ela. Está bem? – disse, abrindo a porta.

Tudo o que queria naquele momento era dirigir seu carro para um lugar qualquer, a fim de fugir do seu perseguidor.

Edward nada falou. Apenas fechou a porta novamente com o calcanhar, sem tirar os olhos dela. Cruzou os braços e esperou, mostrando que ficaria ali para sempre, se necessário.

Bella estava decidida a fazer as malas e partir, porém não com Edward nem para o Texas. Virou-se e foi ao quarto.

Punha algumas peças de roupa em uma mochila, quando soou uma campainha que a assustou tanto, que ela deixou cair tudo no chão.

Ficou olhando para aquela bagunça até se dar conta de que era o telefone.

- Alô? – Atendeu o telefone sem fio.

- Seu visitante saiu sem levá-la com ele.

- Quem é? – ela perguntou.

- Deveria ter ido com ele. Famílias devem passar os feriados juntos.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

- Olho por olho, Bella

- Do que está falando? Não sei o que quer de mim!

Um forte braço circundou-lhe o corpo e ela, assustada, gritou, antes de perceber se tratar de Edward.

- Parece nervosa – insistiu a voz.

- É ele? – Edward sussurou no ouvido de Bella.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Creio que seremos apenas nós dois no solitário feriado de ação de Graças. Também não posso passar o feriado com minha família.

E o telefone foi desligado.

- Bella ... – Edward murmurou.

Que bom que não estava sozinha. Não sabia por quanto tempo havia ficou paralisada de medo.

O telefone ... – ela balbuciou.

- O que ele disse?

- Alguma coisa sobre passarmos o feriado juntos – Bella murmurou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Nemesis achou que você tivesse ido embora e me atormentou dizendo que eu estava sozinha.

- Temos de sair daqui. – Edward franziu o cenho.

Bella olhou para ele, como se não entendesse o que estava dizendo. Estaria achando que iria com ele ao Texas?

- Está bem – ela fingiu concordar.

Sairia com Edward e desapareceria.

Nemesis desligou o telefone e esfregou os olhos avermelhados pela falta de sono.

Não havia se preparado para que ela deixasse o apartamento.

E não toleraria interferência em seu horário. Furioso, deu um murro na parede ao lado do computador que exibia na tela o rosto de Bella Swan. O estômago dele doía. Precisava pensar. Era difícil, a mente povoada por lembranças com as quais não podia lidar.

Ela saíra do apartamento, mas não se atreveria a ir ao Texas. Não enquanto temesse ser seguida por ele.

Bella queria proteger a família.

Nemesis sorriu com cinismo. Era mais provável que ela passasse o feriado escrevendo seus livros enganosos.

De qualquer modo, não iria longe. Teria de voltar para o apartamento e, quando o fizesse, estaria esperando por ela, observando-a como sempre.

A partida de Bella com um homem não seria impedimento.

Ouvira-o dizer que iriam passar a noite em um hotel. Poderia encontrá-los. Era muito bom em buscar informações no computador, embora suas habilidades não o tiveram mantido no emprego, depois do que Bella Swan fizera a ele e a sua família.

Pôs de lado a metade de um sanduíche ressecado, enquanto ouvia a discussão entre o homem e aquela desmanteladora de lares. Abriu um caderno e verificou a lista de nomes com os quais tinha contato regular.

Ela chamara o homem de Edward; mas não havia esse nome na lista. Nemesis ficou frustado.

Não poderia procurar o homem sem ter o sobrenome.

Teria de pesquisar mais. Quando o encontrasse, talvez devesse se vingar também do indivíduo que tinha ousado ficar ao lado daquela infame.

Edward levou trinta minutos fazendo manobras, antes de se certificar de que não estavam sendo seguidos.

- Há quanto tempo ele a está seguindo?

- Recebi o primeiro e-mail há seis meses – ela respondeu, tirando as luvas. – Não sei há quanto tempo Nemesis vem me observando.

- O que dizia a mensagem?

- Que eu não deveria comprar tanta comida de baixa qualidade. Tenho feito muito isso porque meu trabalho absorve quase todo o meu tempo e não gosto de cozinhar.

- Então ele a tem observado de perto.

- Sim.

- O que fez quando recebeu o e-mail?

Eu o deletei como faço com todos que não me interessam.

Achei a mensagem estranha, mas não me ocorreu que alguma coisa sinistra estava se iniciando. Nemesis não disse nada sobre o motivo de estar me escrevendo.

Nunca disse.

Nem nos e-mails, nem nos telefonemas. Apenas faz com que eu tenha certeza de que está me observando.

-Quando percebeu que o problema era sério ?

- No dia em que ele telefonou. Fiquei muito assustada.

Ele fala com a voz disfarçada.

- Foi à delegacia?

- Não daquela vez. Ela suspirou – Eu ainda pensava poder lidar com o problema. Nemesis não tinha me feito ameaças.

- O que aconteceu para fazê-la mudar de ideia ?

- Como sabe que mudei de idéia ?

- Não teria ido para longe de sua família se houvesse outra solução. Então, concluí que procurou as autoridades, mas eles não puderam ajudá-la.

- Sim, tem razão. Algo aconteceu para me mostrar que eu não estava a salvo.

- O que foi ?

- Ele invadiu meu apartamento. Fui para casa depois de visitar Alice na fazenda e encontrei os dados do meu computador alterados.

- O que o delegado disse a esse respeito ?

- Achou que eu estava fazendo aquilo para chamar a atenção da mídia.

- Por que pensou uma coisa tão estúpida ?

- Ele trabalhava para a polícia de Houston e uma mulher fez isso. Era uma instrutora de defesa pessoal e a publicidade grátis forneceu-lhe vários clientes.

- Ele se recusou a levá-la a sério por ter sido enganado por uma reportagem falsa ? – Edward perguntou, incrédulo.

- Muitos policias perderam tempo e detetives se envolveram no caso, fazendo papel de estúpidos. O delegado acabou deixando o emprego e mudando-se para Canyon Rock.

Queria evidências de que eu estava sendo ameaçada antes de abrir uma investigação, e eu não as tinha.

- Sujeito idiota.

- Também pensei isso na ocasião, mas admito que não insisti. Não queria que Jasper descobrisse, e em uma cidade pequena, as notícias correm soltas. Desse modo, troquei a fechadura da porta, mas Nemesis conseguiu entrar novamente.

- Relatou o fato ao delegado.

- Sim, mas dessa vez ele foi agressivo. Disse que não tinha homens para dar busca no meu apartamento e que eu continuava sem ter evidências concretas. Em suma, nada foi feito.

- Desgraçado.

Bella deu de ombros.

- Então, decidiu atravessar o país para livrar-se do perseguidor.

- Fiz uma pesquisa e li sobre diversos casos em que os perseguidores haviam ferido a família das vítimas. Fiquei extremamente pertubada. Comecei a ter pesadelos. Nemesis mencionava que me vira com minha cunhada e com minha sobrinha. Assim, decidi me mudar.

Edward entendeu a decisão de Bella, mas não fora a escolha mais inteligente. Mudar-se de uma pequena cidade onde era conhecida a tinha deixado mais vulnerável.

Bella disfarçou um bocejo ao ser conduzida por Edward a um quarto de hotel. Estava exausta demais, mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

- Desculpe-me. Parece que fiquei cansada de repente.

Edward pôs a mochila dela sobre a cama mais próxima da porta e tirou o casaco.

- Quando foi a última vez que dormiu a noite toda ?

Bella atravessou o quarto e sentou-se e, outra cama, as pernas tão cansadas que pareciam não mais suportar seu peso.

- Na noite do último jogo dos Seahawks.

Ele a olhou com curiosidade.

- O que aconteceu naquela noite?

Enquanto tirava o casaco e o jogava em uma cadeira, Bella lhe contou o incidente na rua depois do jogo.

- Poderia ter sido morta.

- Não acredito que Nemesis realmente quisesse me matar. O tráfego estava lento e creio que apenas quer que eu saiba que tem poder sobre a minha vida.

Edward proferiu uma imprecação.

- Foi à polícia?

- Sim.

Ele se dirigiu até a janela para trancá-la e fechou as cortinas. A cada movimento de Edward, Bella sentia-se um pouco mais protegida.

- O que lhe disseram ?

- O sargento que tomou meu depoimento não acreditou que eu tivesse sido empurrada, e só lavrou o boletim de ocorrência depois de muita insistência.

- Por que o sargento não acreditou em você?

O policial tinha achado que ela era uma ignorante que não diferenciava um empurrão de um punhado de pessoas se acotovelando depois de um jogo. Isso deixara Bella ainda mais furiosa.

- Não houve testemunhas que corroborassem minha história. Ninguém viu Nemesis me empurrar em meio à multidão.

Edward abriu a porta e pôs o cartão de "Não perturbe" pendurado na maçaneta.

Ela tentou disfarçar outro bocejo, sem sucesso. Tinha vivido aterrorizada por tanto tempo que a proteção de Edward a fizera relaxar e o cansaço havia tomado conta de seu corpo.

- Nemesis esteve no seu apartamento em Seattle?

- Não que eu saiba, mas deixou uma rosa vermelha no assento do meu carro, que estava trancado na garagem.

- Você deu queixa?

- Sim, mas o resultado foi o mesmo. Eu não tinha prova e não fui levada a sério.

- Bella fora atendida pelo mesmo sargento e o fato de o carro estar trancado o convenceu de que ela era uma lunática.

- Creio que esse sargento e o xerife de Canyon Rock mantêm algum tipo de relação. – Bella tentou brincar.

Mas Edward permaneceu sério.

- Então, cancelou sua viagem ao Texas e decidiu lidar com isso sozinha?

- Não tive escolha. Não vou pôr minha família em perigo.

- Prefere enfrentar seu perseguidor com um atiçador de lareira. – Edward estava visivelmente irritado.

- Era o que eu tinha em mãos.

- É independente demais, Bella. – Ele a mediu com o olhar.

Sim, era. A única pessoa que não a decepcionaria era ela mesma.

- Precisa da minha ajuda.

A declaração a deixou sem ar, porém sabia que ele tinha razão. Se fosse Nemesis no lugar de Edward, poderia ter sido morta antes de conseguir emitir uma só palavra.

- Tem razão – ela concordou. – As autoridades não me levam a sério e tenho medo de Nemesis. Mas o que você pode fazer?

- Para começar, posso mantê-la a salvo.

- Obrigada – Bella murmurou, aliviada.

- Também planejo pegar o desgraçado.

- Acha que consegue?

Edward não se ofendeu com a expressão de dúvida de Bella.

- Talvez não sozinho, mas tenho alguns companheiros que poderão me ajudar.

- Também são mercenários?

- Estivemos no Rangers juntos – Edward respondeu evasivamente, sem mencionar que estava naquele trabalho havia dez anos. – Quando Alice lhe contou a respeito do que faço?

- Ela não me contou nada.

- E como sabe?

- Pelo seu modo de andar, pela maneira como observa tudo e todos que o cercam. Comporta-se como os outros mercenários que conheci. Soldados de forças especiais também são assim, mas há sutis diferenças.

- Então, conhece outros mercenários?

- Sim. Entrevisto muitas pessoas para meus livros.

- O que faz, usa a revista O Soldado da Fortuna como referência? – ele indagou.

- Não. Fiquei conhecendo um mercenário por intermédio de um aposentado da Marinha. O homem que me foi apresentado não era propriamente um herói. Era frio e calculista.

E mataria a própria mãe se isso lhe rendesse dinheiro.

- Quem era ele?

Bella disse um nome.

O coração de Edward disparou ao pensar que ela havia ficado a sós com um predador daquele tipo, ainda mais durante uma longa entrevista.

- É louca? Não pode conversar com esse tipo de gente.

- Sim, mas na ocasião eu não sabia. O homem que eu entrevistei em seguida era um dos que anunciam na O Soldado da Fortuna. Um verdadeiro impostor.

Edward ficou imaginando o tipo de pesquisa que Bella fazia para escrever seus livros e não gostou. Lera a maior parte deles antes de conhecê-la no ano anterior. Se ela falasse com pessoas do tipo das personagens que descrevia, a lista de suspeitos seria tão longa quanto a de compras de mantimentos que a mãe dele fazia antes do Natal.

- Procurou outro mercenário para conversar?

- Sim. Estava aposentado e gostei dele.

Quando Bella disse o nome do indivíduo, Edward teve vontade de praguejar. Era o homem que o inserira no mundo dos soldados que trabalhavam por contrato. Aro tinha se aposentado quatro anos atrás, passando o negócio a Edward.

- Vive perigosamente para uma escritora introvertida, que foge das pessoas por timidez.

- Não sou assim tão tímida – Bella afirmou corando.

- Aparentemente.

- Edward, você não tocou no assunto, mas eu o farei. Quero pagar pelo seu trabalho.

- Não quero o seu dinheiro.

- É um mercenário. É o seu serviço. – Bella passou a língua pelos lábios nervosamente e sentiu uma dor de estomâgo que nada tinha a ver com a discussão que estavam travando.

- Fiz muitas coisas que nem quero lembrar, mas de modo nenhumvou receber dinheiro para ajudá-la.

- Essa é uma atitude ridícula, e me sentirei melhor se tratarmos disso profissionalmente.

- De jeito nenhum.

Ela arregalou os olhos vermelhos e cansados.

- Não há nenhuma razão para recusar.

Bella prejudicou a severidade do seu tom de voz com mais um bocejo. Aquela mulher precisava de uma cama com urgência. Pena não poder partilhá-la com ele.

- Engano seu. Há várias razões – Edward falou, tentando mudar o rumo dos seus pensamentos.

-Quais?

- Você é da família?

- Não sou parente sua?

Mas é bastante próxima.

Ele não mencionou que, mesmo se não tivesse relação nenhuma com ela, ainda assim, iria querer ajudá-la.

Bella Swan o havia impressionado de uma maneira que nenhuma outra mulher conseguira desde que era um ingênuo recruta dos Rangers.

Edward percebeu o barulho da água do chuveiro enquanto tentava escutar Alice narrando as últimas peripécias de Sophie.

Minutos depois, Bella entrou no quarto com os cabelos molhados, mais atraente do que nunca.

Aquela proximidade dos dois ia ser um problema.

Ela se sentou na cama e começou a escovar as mechas.

Úmidas, pareciam mais escuras. Secas, tinham reflexos dourados

Movimentos de Lise com muito interesse.

O pijama era composto, uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta velha que lhe moldava as curvas quando erguia os braços para escovar os cabelo. Os seios de Bella, nem grandes nem pequenos, eram perfeitos, firmes e atraentes.

Edward estava surpreso com o modo como seu corpo reagia a ela. Fazia tanto tempo...

- Então, estará aqui para o jantar e Bella virá com você?

- Sim, Alice. Ambos estaremos aí.

Bella olhou para ele, com olhos interrogativos.

Edward riu de algo que a irmã disse e despediu-se.

Esticando as pernas, ele esperou que Bella falasse alguma coisa.

- Disse a Alice que estaremos lá para o jantar do dia de ação de Graças amanhã?

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Porque estaremos.

- Alguém já lhe disse que conversar com você é o mesmo que falar como uma parede?

- Não, ninguém.

Bella resmungou, meneando a cabeça até que, finalmente, sorriu.

- Acho que eu deveria ter perguntando "como" em vez de "por que".

- Emmett estará pilotando meu avião até Arlington esta noite. Nós o encontraremos no aeroporto e de lá voaremos para a fazenda do seu irmão. Nemesis não saberá de nada.

- Você tem seu próprio avião?

- Sim, um pequeno Learjet.

Edward comprara um avião que pudesse voar fora das zonas de turbulência e que tivesse uma boa autonomia de vôo.

Bella pôs os cabelos atrás da orelha, deixando à mostra o pescoço lindo e elegante e a orelha rosada que ele já experimentara o gosto.

Uma vez. Definitivamente, uma recordação que deveria evitar.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Sinto saudade da minha família e não vejo o bebê há dois meses. Aposto que cresceu tanto que nem vou reconhecê-lo.

- Eles também sentem saudade. Diga-me uma coisa, Lise...

Ela pôs a escova sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira e entrou sob as cobertas.

- O quê?

- Por que não contou tudo a Jasper?

- Porque ele insistiria em ajudar, ia querer que eu mudasse para a fazenda e ficaria muito preocupado.

- Se você morasse na fazenda, nenhum civil seria capaz de segui-la sem que Jasper e Alice percebessem.

- Não é justo que Jasper pague pelos meus problemas.

Edward levou um segundo para responder.

- Mas Jasper é seu irmão.

- Ele ficaria preocupado demais.

Jasper não é uma velhinha com o coração fraco. Bella. É um homem. E pode lidar com uma pequena preocupação a respeito da sua irmã.

- Ele passou todos os anos de meu crescimento preocupando-se comigo, tentando tornar minha vida melhor. Agora merece gozar sua própria felicidade. E já lhe disse, não quero que corram riscos.

- Daqui em diante, estarei com você. Ficará a salvo, assim como todas as pessoas que estiverem a sua volta.

- Obrigada, mas e quanto a seu emprego? – Ela mordeu o lábio, mostrando novamente preocupação. – Poderá levar semanas, até meses, para agarrar o sujeito que me ameaça.

Alguns permanecem incógnitos, garanto-lhe.

- Esse não ficará incógnito, garanto-lhe.

- É muito autoconfiante, não?

- E porque não deveria ser? Acredite ou não, minha querida, esse tipo de brincadeira de criança, comparado às missões que tenho enfrentado. Esse homem a persegue de perto. A noite em que a empurrou no meio do tráfego prova isso.

- Tem razão. – Ela afofou os travesseiros. – Nemesis cometerá outros erros.

- E estarei por perto para agarr-a-lo.

- Embora eu tenha muita vontade de ver Jasper, Alice e o bebê, gostaria de poder começar a investigação logo.

Edward apreciou o entusiasmo de Bella. Sua voz soava muito diferente do tom histérico de quando entrara no apartamento dela.

Bella recostou-se nos travesseiros despertando na mente de Edward ideias que seria melhor ignorar.

- Encontrarei um modo de recompensá-lo pelo que está fazendo por mim, Edward.

Ele pensou em algo naquele exato momento, mas, se dissesse, provavelmente levaria uma bofetada.

Já havia um incidente do qual Edward deveria se desculpar. Não precisava de outro.

Bella não conseguia respirar.

Nemesis estava lá, bem atrás dela. Uma impenetrável escuridão os rodeava, mas podia ouvi-lo respirar, sentir-lhe a presença malévola. O terror paralisava os membros de Bella, que não conseguia correr nem gritar.

- Eu lhe disse que nunca se livraria de mim – Nemesis a ameaçava, com uma inflexão desemana.

- Não ... – ela gemia.

- Nunca se livrará de mim.

Bella meneava a cabeça, a boca aberta, agonizante, sem conseguir gritar.

- Não! – ela gemia.

- Eu sempre a encontrarei. Ninguém poderá protegê-la.

Ninguém. Edward a deixará. Todos a abandonarão.

Bella cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos e repetia "não" sem parar.

- Acorde, querida – disse uma voz diferente, carinhosa e humana.

Ela se virou e uma luz penetrou na escuridão, iluminando uma pessoa de pele bronzeada.

- Vamos, querida, acorde.

Bella tentava tocá-lo, mas não conseguia. E choramingava, frustada.

Subitamente, teve a mão agarrada por dedos fortes, que começaram a retirá-la daquela escuridão.

- Edward ? – ela balbuciou entre a consciência e o pesadelo.

Sou eu. Está acordada, Bella ?

Ela abriu os olhos. A escuridão do quarto era muito diferente da escuridão do pesadelo e a sensação de ter Edward lhe segurando a mão a despertou completamente.

- Está bem, Bella ?

- Sim. Foi apenas um sonho.

- Eu diria que foi um pesadelo.

Ele se ergueu para se afastar, mas Bella o segurou. Depois que seu casamento terminara, dois anos atrás, ela tentava não confiar em homem nenhum. Mas não queria ficar sozinha depois daquele sonho horroroso.

Está rouca. Vou pegar um copo d'água.

Bella não queria água, apenas o conforto da presença dele.

Porém, deixou-o afastar-se e deitou-se, trêmula.

- Sente-se para que possa beber – Edward disse, ao voltar rapidamente para o quarto.

Bella atendeu ao pedido, os membros doendo como se tivesse feito um exercício pesado. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e passou o braço ao redor dos ombros delicados.

- Obrigada. – Pegou o copo com os dedos trêmulos.

Edward ajudou-a beber todo o conteúdo, depois colocou o copo sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira entre as camas.

Bella apoiou a cabeça no peito másculo. Ele vestia uma camiseta, mas mesmo assim ela podia lhe sentir o calor do corpo.

- Estava sonhando com Nemesis ?

Edward não acendera a luz e a proximidade de seu corpo proporcionava uma sensação de intimidade que Bella não queria sentir.

- Sim.

- Querida, não está mais sozinha. Edward levantou-se.

- Não vou deixar que ele a machuque nem as pessoas que ama.

Ela queria desesperadamente acreditar, mas confiar completamente em uma pessoa era tão apavorante como ser perseguida. Edward era bom no que fazia, mas era homem, e homens traem. E atraem.

N/A: Olá pessoal, gostaria de dedicar esse primeiro capítulo:

A minha querida amiga Carol ( Kari Maehara), que sempre me incentivou a voltar a escrever. Mesmo sendo uma história adaptada espero que goste.

Essa semana, escrevo outra carta para você. Saudades.

Naty, ela gostou da sinopse. Espero que goste do capítulo.

Espero também que vocês gostem.

Reviews ? Para saber se devo continuar.

Beijos


End file.
